


The Voltron Paper - No. 58,436

by czqy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (partially), (those two are very very minor), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Journalist Keith (Voltron), Lifeguard Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Newspaper Article, POV Outsider, Surfer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: FEATURE STORYA breakdown of the relationship that has caught everyone’s attention





	The Voltron Paper - No. 58,436

**Author's Note:**

> i binge watched a ton of bondi rescue… so here we are

_**CATCHING… LOVE?**_  
Romance in the waters

_Locals have been flocking down to Altea beach like seagulls to a packet of hot chips recently. Why? Well, it’s not because of the alluring ocean, nor the beautiful juniberry flowers which have just bloomed. It’s not even because Unilu, who sells trinkets at the pier, has stopped driving a hard bargain! (Alright, that last one’s a lie. Sorry folks. I was hoping if I published this it would force him to lower his prices. I’ll get you some day!)_

_Do you know what it is yet? Here’s a clue: it involves our star lifeguard Lance, and a brooding newcomer named—_

* * *

“—Keith. My name is Keith,” he repeated for the nth time, exasperated. Keith didn’t _want_ this job, he didn’t want to be stuck under the blazing sun, with people everywhere. There was a reason why he started doing this—so he could work in a more serene environment. Except, the person in front of him, who was glued to a pair of binoculars, barely paying him any attention, said he couldn’t leave his post, not even for an hour. And thus, here he was.

He would admit, though, that Lance’s dedication to his work was admirable. In fact, it was why he was here (aside from the ‘can’t abandon my people’ thing). Lance completed a massive rescue during a particularly nasty rip a few days back, and Keith was here to interview him. He was just about to try and ask his question, _again_ , when Lance exclaimed—

* * *

_Bingo! That’s right. The pair are such a spectacle, people want to see them banter and flirt! No one would’ve imagined this at the start; when Keith first came down to this lovely area, he didn’t get along with Lance at all! He was pictured storming off in frustration after day three! There were actually concerns raised about their dynamic, and the impact it may have on the beach._

_“Oh definitely,” head lifeguard Allura told me. “We were afraid they’d scuffle and cause a scene! We hadn’t had a fight in a while, and wanted to keep it that way.”_

_Long-time beachgoer Shiro gave a statement too, remarking, “I reckon they’re just young blokes whose personalities clash a bit. Naturally, this’ll result in some tension between them.”_

_Fiancé Adam then added, “Yep,_ tension _, if you know what I mean,” waggling his eyebrows. Shiro simply rolled his eyes lovingly, and Adam chuckled, then kissed Shiro on the cheek._

_(Doesn’t that sound cute? But seriously, I was still there, guys! I also asked Shiro if he would formally be joining the lifeguard team any time soon, but he said he had to focus on the wedding first. Look out for a piece on that as well!)_

_Before long though, the two seemed to soften up around each other. The rumour is that they spent Lance’s lunch breaks up in the tower together, and I wonder—_

* * *

“—do you ever get frustrated that people don’t listen?” It was a lot easier to talk with Lance now. Keith wasn’t sure how the change came about, but he welcomed it. And he wasn’t asking this question for the sake of his interview. Sure, it might be included, but most of their conversations were off record, a chance for them to get to know each other. Keith wanted to see if Lance was the same person he appeared to be on the shores. (He wasn’t, and Keith decided he liked this version of Lance most—the one who talked sincerely with genuine passion, the one who held Keith’s gaze steady, but not as a challenge.)

“For sure. Something I don’t get is why they don’t read the signs. It’s fine if they can’t comprehend the words, the language barrier isn’t on them, but look at the pictures, you know? I’d think that a big red cross would be universal for ‘NO’, but nope, they’re ignored all the time.”

Keith nodded, chuckling. He’d helped save people before too, and remembered thinking this after becoming frustrated that people kept wandering into the ‘dangerous currents’ zone.

“Any message you’d like to give them?”

“Yeah, look. All I have to say is just listen to us when we tell you something. We don’t say things lightly, nor do we do things willy-nilly.”

“Well, what _do_ you like to do outside the job?” This question was in no way related to work, and Keith knew Lance knew it. There was no surprise on his face though, however Keith did see the glimpse of a smirk.

“I’m here even when I’m not working, I reckon. Sometimes I’ll just go for a swim, other times I’ll take my board out for a ride. I have a day off soon, maybe you could join me in the water? I’ll show you a few beginner’s tips and tricks.”

“Sounds great.” There were some things Keith wanted to show Lance too. “Back to the previous story though, I bet—" 

* * *

_—they behaved differently behind closed doors, out of the public’s eye. Their demeanours outside certainly didn’t change. In fact, their rivalry seemed to reach its peak when Keith revealed he was a pro surfer!_

_Lance had been sitting on his board, gesturing at Keith, probably trying to teach him the basics. What he didn’t know was that Keith was pretending to be a novice. He pulled it off well, I must say. Looking timid while paddling out, toppling from his board before he could even stand up—he had it all down. Lance could be seen laughing at him, while Keith clung onto his board, scowling._

_Keith got the last laugh though. As a big wave came in, Lance prepared to surf it, and after getting up, looked around to show Keith, only to realise he was right next to him! Keith’s smirk could be seen from miles away, and the shock caused Lance to topple right off his board and into the water._

_They seemed to have a conversation out at sea, wherein Lance gasped and flailed his arms. Keith just smiled. Then, they got back to surfing. Later, they told onlookers it was a competition, but I think we all knew otherwise._

_The two of them looked like one with the other, and with the water, out there. They performed various tricks and manoeuvres, but moving in sync, subconsciously coordinating their moves. It was a show, honestly._

_And surely, if we experienced all of this just watching them, there was no way they didn’t felt the chemistry too, right? Well, despite knowing this, as they came back to shore, something happened that surprised us all._

* * *

They were holding hands. Keith was holding hands with _Lance_. Of all the crazy things that just happened, he’d argue this was at the top. He wasn’t sure why. It could be due to the fact there was a crowd in front of them (who were cheering?), but also because it was so… soft. It wasn’t really like them, he thought. Their dynamic had never been this muted. The events leading up to this certainly weren’t.

After Lance got himself back onto his board following the fall, he directed a very angry and confused expression at Keith.

“What the heck was that?”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. It didn’t quell Lance. When he revealed that he was a former professional surfer, Lance’s eyes widened.

“Alright then; show me your moves, Mr Pro.”

And of course Keith took the bait.

Once they took to the water together though, it didn’t feel like showing off. It felt like they were creating something; collaborating; communicating with something other than words. Keith had never felt like this riding waves before, and he knew it was the same for Lance.

After finishing their… thing (courtship display, Lance would call it), as they headed back to shore, Lance confessed.

“I really like you, and I think you’re amazing, and I hope I’m not under the wrong impression that—”

“I like you back,” Keith completed for him.

“Yeah.” Lance watched him with nervous eyes. Keith didn’t realise why until a beat passed.

“No, I _like_ you back.”

“Oh!” Lance brightened up instantly. “Does this mean you’ll hang around? Because you mentioned something about wanting out from the bustle before…”

Keith didn’t take long to think about it, “Yeah.” He stopped consider it again, then nodded. “Yeah. I’ve missed this.” Keith gestured around them with an arm, where they were surrounded by ocean and sky blues. He then looked into Lance’s eyes, also blue.

“You could take up the lifeguard gig too.”

“Yeah? I bet I could pull off more rescues than you.”

Lance scoffed. “Fat chance.”

Keith paddled towards Lance, then leaned in close, hovering before his mouth. Lance got the message, closing his eyes, except Keith swiped at his hands, making him slip and fall. Keith ‘rescued’ him, grabbing his hand after he resurfaced. Before pulling him up though, he got close again, said, “Yeah?”, then finally kissed him. It tasted like the ocean—salty, but also familiar.

Keith glanced over at Lance now, who gave him a small, tender smile, and he couldn’t help but return it. He decided that this was nice. It was _new_ , but hey, surfing had been that to him once too. As for—

* * *

_—the rest, well, as they say: it’s history._

_But it’s not over yet! I have some very exclusive comments from the pair themselves to close the article. (Be warned, they’re very sweet.)_

_“I will admit I didn’t like him at first. He seemed so serious and hot-headed. But as we talked, I realised that he really wasn’t like that at all. Okay, he still got angry easily, but it started being kind of hot, you know? Especially when it was directed towards those I couldn’t express my own frustration at, since I was on duty. Anyways, he’s a pretty funny guy, and surprisingly expressive. Also, tactile. Haha, don’t worry, he’s all bark and no bite. You’re not fooling anyone, babe! Ah, look at his blush. So cute.”_

_“Yes. No. What kind of question is that? Fine. I came here as a journalist, but I won’t be leaving as one. No, Lance, I’m not saying my occupation is ‘Lance’s boyfriend’. Um, well, I guess I started to fall for him once I saw how passionate he was about his work. He never loses his temper, and he’s really good with the people. I can see why he’s so well liked. Yeah, you’re very gorgeous. What? You’re the one who said it first! Well, I’m_ not _joking. This guy… We’re going to work on that.”_

_(Lance and Keith will be surfing together again, be sure to come check it out!)_

**Author's Note:**

> a video of them was uploaded to youtube and it got 423098490 views
> 
> I hoped you guys liked this! it was super fun to write, especially the outsider perspective/newspaper part, so I hope it was fun to read as well :)
> 
> (do you reckon I should tag surfing/surfer keith(/lance) ik I didn't bc spoilers but is it that big of a deal lol. I'm also considering tagging (maybe a bit later?) so people could find it if they want! but idk)
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://riskeith.tumblr.com) ; [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_)


End file.
